


Heart Day

by LNHWrites



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm bad at tags, Travel, Valentines, post 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNHWrites/pseuds/LNHWrites
Summary: Fallon wants to give Liam what he asked for, by letting him take some control over what they do. The trouble is, he hasn't said a word about their Valentine's plans, and she's starting to worry...
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Heart Day

Fallon really wasn't trying to be sassy about it. She wasn't. It's just... well, she wanted to make a point. Liam said that he never got to make the decisions on things, and she was really trying to be better about that. So after she'd basically cancelled their early Valentine's dinner for something that had decidedly _not_ worked out, Fallon had been very clear that Liam could plan whatever he wanted for their next outing and she would do everything in her power to make sure nobody interfered, and everything went just as he wanted it to.

The thing was, Liam hadn't said anything about plans at all. And it was really starting to irk her. How could she help protect his plans if he didn't even make any? It was the thirteenth already, meaning he only had a day to put something together, now, and as much as she wanted to bug him about it, there was a small part of her that wanted to make a point. Maybe if she could prove that his lack of planning things properly was neither her fault nor her idea of a good time, he would understand why she was so quick and willing to do things herself. 

Maybe not. But she hoped, regardless.

So as Liam drove her home that night, and even as he pulled up to La Mirage, Fallon didn't say anything. Didn't ask. Even though she was anxious about the fact that it was due to be their first Valentine's as a real couple. But fine. She could be patient. And if nothing else, she could have a back-up plan ready, and a proper gift.

He kissed her goodnight, explaining that he had to head back and get some emails sent out to his editor and agent before a deadline, so Fallon just smiled and climbed out of the car to head inside and up to her room. 

That night, she went down to the lobby to print out the tickets she'd purchased, and wrapped up the gift she'd gotten for Liam. She even planned out the two outfits she wanted ready for tomorrow, and hung them up in a garment bag. Disappointed though she admittedly was, Fallon decided to be patient. Maybe he was just nervous about it because of everything that had gone so wrong lately.

Fallon was glad she'd missed the crush-party thing that Sam had thrown, if only so she didn't have to watch people pine and moon over each other like she'd repeatedly had to do over Liam. Not to mention the way Liam had done it over her, whether he remembered it all or not.

Her phone lit up a little after eleven, with a goodnight text from Liam. She sent back a quick reply and climbed into bed, determined to sleep rather than wonder if he was still upset with her, or if he'd somehow forgotten over the past couple of days. Surely not?

Eventually, and she wasn't sure when, she fell asleep and woke to the blaring of her phone's alarm. 

It took her the better part of an hour to get dressed, and she went to collect her garment bag, but stopped when she heard an incoming call on her cell. “Liam?” She greeted, realizing afterwards that she probably should've wished him a happy Valentine's. But he didn't do so, either.

“Hey, Fal. I'm running late. I'm really sorry; I'll be over as soon as I can.”

She bit back a sigh. “Liam, you don't _have_ to drive me. Or even come into the office, you know. Your writing is more important. I'll get a cab.”

“Okay, that works. But I'm coming in. Don't worry about it,” he assured her anyway. “I'll see you in an hour or so, okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed with a shrug. It didn't matter, exactly, but she was certainly disappointed. He hung up without another word and she blinked at her phone disapprovingly before tucking it away, grabbing her things, and heading downstairs to get Sam, or whoever was at the first desk, to call her a car.

Liam did indeed show up about an hour after Fallon, but she was already deep into a conference call when he walked in. A sheepish smile curled across his face as he offered a wave in greeting, looking completely normal. Fallon narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything about it. Instead, she went about her day, waiting to see if he said anything. He didn't approach her, instead sat at a table they'd turned into a desk for him to either research or work on his own projects.

In fact, she was the first one to notice that the lunch hour had arrived, which was decidedly unusual for the pair. 

“Liam?” She called over to him, her tone a little sharper than she'd meant it to be. When he looked up in surprise she made sure to soften it as she went on. “Where should I order lunch from?”

“Wherever you want,” he replied with a shrug.

Fallon lifted an eyebrow, waiting for him to take it back, or to at least offer a suggestion.

“What?”

With an eye roll, she just muttered, “Fine. I'll take care of it.”

Liam's concern wasn't lost on Fallon, but she'd already pressed the call button to reach Alison and order in a request for lunch from his favorite restaurant. “No, I don't care what it costs,” she added at the warning that they might be busy. “Tell them to make it happen before my meeting at one.” 

Liam waited for her to release the button before turning towards her in his chair. “Fallon. Are you okay?”

“I was just trying to give you the option,” she replied simply, already turning back to her work.

She missed his slight frown – or pretended to, anyway, as she only caught it in her peripheral vision. Fallon didn't want to fight again, but she was both confused and hurt by his seeming lack of interest in the holiday, or even in her. He hadn't greeted her with the kiss to the cheek he normally did when she wasn't busy meeting with someone in person. Not that it was the end of the world or anything. It just threw her off.

Their food showed up just under an hour later, which Fallon figured was about as fast as she could've expected it on a day that revolved around couples going out to eat. When Alison brought it in, Liam finished up what he was working on and then shut his laptop. He came over to sit opposite Fallon at her desk, like he always did, and they spent a few long, awkward moments just starting to eat.

“Fal?” He began finally. “Thanks for this.” He lifted his takeout box to explain himself, a small smile on his face. “But, seriously. What's wrong?”

Her eyebrows lifted in feigned innocence. “What do you mean?”

“...Babe.” Liam signed and set his box down, leaning towards her over the table. He gestured for her to do the same, and Fallon hesitated but finally did as he wanted. “I know something's bothering you. We've just been over this, Fallon. Whatever it is, just tell me so I can help.”

She sighed, reaching one hand up to briefly press her temple to try and relieve the headache she felt coming on. “You've just been really weird since we left work yesterday. I haven't been able to figure out why. I thought maybe it was the holiday or something, but you didn't mention that either, so--”

“Oh,” he cut in, standing up and walking around the desk to lean against it on her side and take Fallon's hand. “No. No, I just... I actually planned this whole thing and I was nervous that it wouldn't work out.”

“Especially considering the other night?” Fallon finished for him, an eyebrow lifted like she could see straight through him. 

He didn't even look surprised at her guess when he replied, “Well, yeah. I thought you'd understand that, at least.”

“I do. Really.” She gave his hand a squeeze. “I'm sorry you've been so bothered by it. But I really did mean it when I said I'd try harder. I'm coming face to face with my multitudinous flaws as of late, though, so it's taking a lot of work.”

Liam's hand lifted to her cheek. “Growth isn't a bad thing, Fallon. Even if where you came from isn't somewhere that you liked. And I'm really proud of you for putting in the effort. Especially when you're doing so because of me. Because of us. So that's why I talked Sam and Alison into helping me out today.”

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “You didn't even talk to Alison at all this morning.”

“I told you I'd be late,” he corrected. “Sam let me into the hotel room so we could pack a bag, and Alison moved the rest of your meetings for today to the middle of next week.”

“You-- She _what?_ Why?”

Liam smiled broadly at her surprise, then reached for his phone to pull it out and open up an itinerary of sorts that he'd saved to his photos. “You always plan where we go, and you're usually good at it, I'll admit that. But it's my turn this time.”

Fallon took his phone in her free hand as he passed it over, her surprise only increasing as she read his plans. Thailand, finally. She'd promised, but had yet to make good on it, and she couldn't blame him for trying to take the chance when he could.

“I thought about it while I was away on that retreat. And, you know, writing has really helped me put some more things back into place. I really did mean it, back then, and I mean it now. I want to show you my favorite place. It's quiet, and private, and has terrible reception. All of which I think we could do with.”

He looked so hopeful that she decided not to even mention the plans she'd made herself when she'd been anxious about him somehow forgetting. Of course he hadn't; Liam was too attentive and giving to do something so oblivious. So she just nodded, handed him back his phone, and smiled up at him.

“When do we leave?”

\---------------

Fallon had looked through the bag Liam and Sam had packed for her, and was pleased to find that they'd done a rather decent job. She needed to make a quick stop off for a few essentials, and to pick out a swimsuit since she hadn't brought one to the hotel with her. Not that she'd be going in the water if she could help it (though she knew Liam would do his damnedest to try and get her in there), but still. It was the aesthetic of it that she liked. 

Just as Liam had hoped, they were preparing to leave right at five o'clock. He'd promised her an in-flight meal, a bed since the flight would be quite long, and whatever champagne or liquor she wanted on the way there. And Fallon had managed to hide his gift even while collecting her things and bringing them onto Liam's jet.

Although she'd pegged Liam as someone a little more blasé about scheduling and plans, his repeated efforts towards making dinner reservations had taught her she wasn't entirely right about him and his spontaneity. He definitely had that, but other times he cared so much he couldn't let things just go. It was a nice balance that Fallon herself had never mastered.

Once settled in for the flight, they indeed ate, and Liam walked her through all of the things they could do if they went to the mainland, and the many things they could do if they stayed entirely secluded. Fallon smirked her way through the latter half, but had to admit that the former sounded interesting as well, provided Liam was there with her. 

It wasn't until about an hour into the flight that she realized she'd given up an entire weekend without thinking about it, just because he had asked her to. And she found herself wondering if that was the way he felt every time she dragged him along to something. Undoubtedly so, she decided. There was an exhilaration to it, sure, but also something somewhat unsettling, so she tucked the feeling away to draw from next time she tried to reel herself in.

The stress of their day caught up to her, though, along with the lull of the wine they'd had with dinner. Soon enough, she was leaning against him rather than lounging beside him, and Liam ushered her towards the bed to sleep away the rest of the flight.

Once settled in, however, Fallon wasn't as quick to fall asleep as either of them had expected.

“Liam,” she said quietly, inching even closer to him to tuck herself against his side.

“Hmm?”

“..'m cold,” she claimed, nuzzling her cheek against him. As soon as he shifted towards her and wrapped his arms fully across her back, Fallon let out a gentle sigh of contentment.

He chuckled to himself. “I never would've pictured you as a fan of cuddling when we first met.”

Fallon was quiet for a moment, but finally shrugged the shoulder that wasn't pressed into the mattress. “I've never been used to physical contact. I always had to work for it. So, if you're going to give it, well..”

His hand began gently brushing through the ends of her hair, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Sorry, I should've known better.” When she shook her head, he went on more firmly: “Seriously, though, Fal. I hope you feel comfortable asking if you ever want or need this.”

Fallon tilted her head back, smiling at him fondly. “Yeah. With you I am.” Her smile became a little nervous. “Can I give you your gift, now? I was going to wait but...”

He nodded, gesturing with one hand for her to go ahead, so Fallon got back up and dug through her things, glad she managed to keep the package hidden, or at least not questioned until now. She all but hopped onto the bed beside him, tucking her legs underneath her as he sat up to accept the flat rectangle. 

“Thanks, babe,” he told her, smiling warmly before beginning to unwrap it. When he did, however, Fallon gasped quietly and reached out to snatch a piece of paper that she'd forgotten was in there. “Fal--?”

“Sorry.” She crumpled the paper and began to toss it away before he reached out to stop her. “I'd gotten us tickets to a show tonight just in case. You hadn't said anything, so... Well. We obviously don't need them now.”

Liam's curiosity was still obvious, but he nodded in a sort of chagrined way. “I was nervous you'd say no,” he admitted. "Seemed better not to ask until it was almost too late." But he kept on with the task of unwrapping, and ended up holding a sealed manila envelope. 

Fallon settled her hand over his when he went to open it. “I'd like to explain first,” she told him. Unless he was feeling especially oblivious that night, she was certain he'd catch on to how anxious she was. “I prepared this before our fight, so... I don't know. I hope I did the right thing.”

The frown she received in reply only made her more uncomfortable, so she shifted her weight but kept her hand atop his in hopes that doing so could comfort them both somehow.

“So... With everything happening around Femperial, I know your book launch hasn't gone quite as perfectly as you'd hoped. And I recognize my blame on that front,” Fallon admitted, her free hand lifting to silence him when he tried to assuage some of the guilt that was written so plainly on her face. “No, Liam, I know it's on me. I could've done better, and I should have. So I was thinking about it all, and I remembered when you first found out I'd bought the company. You told me that if your contract with Femperial was broken, that you were owed a large payout. So... I convinced the new owners to break your contract.”

“What?!” Liam sat up straight, his eyes wide and angry. “Fallon--! Why would you do that? They can't continue selling if you've done that.”

“I know! Liam, please, just listen to me. I'm not done.” She scooted closer to him, gripping his hand in both of hers as her eyes pleaded with him. It took a few long moments for Liam to settle and calm his suddenly uneven breathing. When he did, she continued. “The thing is, you told me how you wanted us to be partners. And I've never had that before. Not really. So it's taken me some time to understand what that means and what it could look like. So... In this envelope, I have a couple of documents I need you to sign.”

Fallon took it from him and opened the seal, gently shaking it to let the papers slide out into her lap. She looked around for a moment before grabbing the book he'd brought along and setting it atop his legs. Then she set the first document upon it and picked up a pen.

“This one... is the most important. I think that, in order for us to really be partners in everything,” she went on, her nerves obvious in the stilted way she tried to force the words out. Really, all of this went against her nature, and she hoped he'd see that, “I want you to have half my shares of Fallon Unlimited.”

“You... You what?” Liam blinked at her, then at the paper in front of him, then at her again. “You won't have the majority anymore if I get half of them.”

She nodded slowly. “I know. But I trust you, and I know that when it comes down to it, we would be on the same side of most everything, because I know you would want what's best for me and for this legacy I'm working to create. So, if you sign this, then we – together – will hold the majority of Unlimited's shares. Real, equal partners.”

She held the pen out towards him, but he merely stared at her. Fallon had to take his hand and wrap his fingers around the pen in order to make him take it. “You're serious,” he realized finally. “Fallon, you don't have to--”

“I know. But I love you. And it isn't like you'd ever do anything vengeful, even if something didn't work out. We both know that's not your style.”

“If you change your mind... you must know I'll give it all back. No matter the reason.” 

He waited for her to nod her agreement before flipping to the last page, finding the dotted line, and signing off on it. Fallon appreciated that he didn't bother reading it over, as it suggested he trusted her ability to draft something fair for both of them. Or, at least trusted her lawyer to do so. Liam seemed to forget that she had other documents to go over, though, because he set it aside and reached over without explanation, only to draw her into a fierce kiss. 

She gasped against his lips, earning a chuckle from him, which just brought out a smile on her end. Really, it was over about as quickly as it had began because neither of them could fight back that happiness.

“Thank you,” he told her, his fingers brushing over her jaw as he pulled back to look at her with such emotion that Fallon just knew – she _knew_ he loved her. She could feel it in the air, in her gut. Her heart. “But, what does this have to do with _The Biggest Payday_?”

Fallon picked up the second document as she turned to side beside him, shoulder to shoulder. “Well, I was so caught up in getting Femperial back that it didn't really occur to me until recently, but... If I'm already using Fallon Unlimited to publish a magazine, why couldn't we also just publish books? And ebooks? And audio books? Why stop at just magazines when we could also have digital content? There's no end to the options, really. And I know that while I may have the business side of publishing covered at this point, I don't have what it takes to find authors that people are passionate about. Besides accidentally stumbling upon you, of course.” 

He grinned as she bumped her shoulder against his. “Okay. So, what's the plan, then?”

“Liam, I want you to start a subset of Unlimited. I want to give you naming rights, and I want you to have the chance to be the designer of your own fate. As the Editorial Director. You can publish your book however you like, in whatever languages you want – go on tours, do signings, sell movie rights, I don't care. Whatever makes you happy. Provided you use that ridiculously pretty head of yours to also find authors that you, as such an avid reader, trust will do well.”

“What if they don't?”

“I really don't care,” she told him firmly. “If this would make you happy, which I hope it will, then I'm willing to back it regardless. Willing to back _you_. I have always seen you as a good investment, but I don't want to be the one who decides what happens to your work anymore. I don't like what it does to us. You deserve the freedom to do as you wish, and you're more than qualified. Much more than I ever was, to be sure.”

He shook his head briefly, then sought out the place he needed to sign without another word. That is, until he'd finished, and he turned to her with the most open, appreciative look she'd ever seen from anybody. “I adore you, Fallon.”

She turned a bright, thoroughly pleased shade of red, and just kissed him again. More slowly – reverently – that time. “And I, you.”

“I know.” 

Liam set the paperwork aside, and despite Fallon's expectation that he would coax her down into the pillows (though he'd need to put in practically zero effort at this point), he didn't. Instead, he got up, leaving her feeling quite bereft.

“Liam?”

“I think it's my turn for gift giving,” he told her, searching in his bag for something. “Close your eyes.” He looked over, made eye contact with her, and frowned. “Seriously, Fal. Please.”

She rolled her eyes pointedly before huffing and doing what he asked, her eyes falling shut as she leaned against the headboard to keep herself steady despite the motion of the plane around them. “Okay, okay. They're shut.”

The compression of the mattress at her side alerted her to Liam's return, and it was a real struggle not to just let her eyes open again out of curiosity. She was pretty sure he wouldn't approve of that.

His hand found hers, and their fingers were quickly threaded together as he moved a little closer. “Okay, you can open them again.”

A little giddy now, Fallon did just that. And saw nothing at all, except Liam. And, to be fair, he wasn't a bad gift by any means. She would've been happy (well, mostly) just to have him with her for the night. Not that she would've minded a gift or anything, but still. A few weeks ago, she had been entirely lost without him. This was a definite improvement.

“Now,” he said, evidently copying Fallon's roundabout way of explaining things, “I hope you know just how much your gifts meant to me. And I hope it's not lost on you that I'm remembering more and more as time goes on. I can't be sure, of course, but I feel like most of it really is back to rights, now. And much like you, I've been doing a lot of thinking. About what I want, and about what you mean to me. And about the whole being partners thing. I want that.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, smiling. “It didn't hit me straight away, but the thing is, when I look back at our fight I find myself focusing on what we didn't actually say. Or, I guess, didn't have to say.”

“What do you mean?”

“Neither of us even so much as suggested that we weren't going to make it. We didn't fight because one assumed we'd be together permanently and the other didn't. It wasn't a question of whether this was going to work out. And something about that really got to me over the past couple days. It feels important, and worth discussing.”

Fallon wondered, for a moment, if he was about to suggest that they should worry about that sort of thing. It seemed like a crazy thought, given the circumstances, but things hadn't been quite what she expected recently. “...Okay.”

“Sweetheart...” Liam's free hand lifted between them, and Fallon realized only then that he'd been hiding it behind his back. Within his grasp was a small jewelry box. “I don't know if you want to yet. If you're ready. But, whenever you are, ...I'd like it very much if you would propose again. If you want to.”

Was her jaw on the floor? It sure felt like it was. “Are you serious?” Her gaze flicked to the box, her expression full of questions. It couldn't be the Carrington family ring, as Culhane had already ruined that for her. And it couldn't be his father's ring, and she felt certain Laura would never let them have that back. “Liam--” Fallon breathed, surprised at how overwhelmed she felt.

“You don't have to. But, I didn't want to take it from you when you took the initiative before.”

“Well... I did that because I wanted to be very clear that I was invested. After everything we'd been through, I wouldn't have been surprised if you'd doubted my intentions or loyalty or even my feelings for you. It wasn't out of some desire to take your moment or anything,” she added, her smile teasing.

He smiled back. “Well, then perhaps I ought to be the one to do it, this time,” he said with a shrug. Somehow, Fallon felt like she'd walked into some sort of trap. Like he'd planned to do it all along but wanted permission. She started to shrug in return before she remembered that he already had the box in his hand. 

Her eyes widened slightly as he got out of bed to kneel beside it, still holding her hand tight in his. 

“I would understand if you're nervous,” he told her. “I couldn't blame you for it after so much was lost, and taken from us. But something I've learned since meeting you is that it's worth much more to me to work for this relationship, than to ever risk giving it up. And that will always be true. We've taken our turns fighting for each other, and that's meant the world to me, but I would prefer it if we didn't have to. I'd prefer it... if we were, indeed, equal partners. In work and everything else. Forever. So, if you'll have me, I'd like to spend the rest of my life doing whatever I can to make you happy, as I know you'd do the same for me.” Liam took a deep breath, but couldn't seem to fight off the smile pulling at his mouth. “Fallon Morell Carrington... I know it's cliché to do it on Valentines, but I don't want to wait anymore. Will you marry me? For good this time?”

She leaned towards him without answering, practically laying herself across the mattress to match his height and kiss him deeply. Her fingers carded through his hair to keep him close until she needed air too much to continue on. “Of course I will,” she whispered fervently. “But,” she added, pulling back enough to level a serious look at him, “I think a long engagement would be good. Time to test out living together, and to get your new publishing house settled--”

Liam grinned broadly and cut her off with another quick kiss. “Agreed. Besides, if we take our time, I'll get to finally show you off as my fiancée.”

“Lucky you,” Fallon quipped proudly, sitting back up and drawing him onto the bed with her.

He held out the box towards her, and she realized she hadn't even thought to ask what was inside it. When Liam peeled back the lid to reveal the ring housed inside, Fallon felt a bizarre tug in her chest. It was such an irrational reaction to an inanimate object, but she recognized the ring immediately.

“How?” She breathed, flat out shocked. 

“I found an old picture and had it remade,” he explained, plucking the replica of the ring she'd worn as his wife, and offered it to her. Fallon's hand settled in his palm immediately, so he slid the ring onto her finger, back where it belonged.

“Holy shit.” 

They both laughed as the shock settled over them fully, and it took hardly any time at all for them to fall into the easy rhythm of intimacy. 

They woke a little under an hour before landing in Thailand, and when Liam brought her to the residence they'd be using for the long weekend, they mutually decided that there really wasn't any need to go onto the mainland. Not during this trip, at least. Instead, they spent the time just on each other – and when Fallon did try to get work done, Liam was happy to remind her that service wasn't available reliably. But in true Fallon fashion, she managed to get some things done anyway, and encouraged him to do the same. By the time they returned to work the following week, Liam already had ideas, agents he wanted to contact, and tour plans ready to present in a budget meeting.

And Fallon was happy to show off the ring he'd made for her, though she did have every intention of somehow doing the same for him in return, with his father's ring. It seemed fitting now, in a way it somehow hadn't, even when she proposed to begin with. They would match in their own way, as partners.

From her desk, Fallon looked across the room. Liam was deep in what she could only assume was a planning session, with everything from sticky notes to index cards, and he didn't even register the weight of her attention. 

He looked happy, and fulfilled. Or at least on the way to that.

Fallon smiled to herself, and got back to what she'd been working on: Planning another trip to Thailand, for the next time they caught a break. One where they would actually go out and explore, like he'd always wanted for them.

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who does work within the realm of the publishing industry, I know there would be more finagling than this to get Liam a publishing house off the bat. But in the vein of TV shows - Dynasty in particular - brushing over those things... well. *shrug* Haha


End file.
